Sinful Innocence
by Alison York
Summary: Serena's step-father gambles her away to the handsome, mysterious, businessman Darien Shields. How will she survive life as a slave to him? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind, and rate/review!

Disclamer: As much as I love Sailor Moon, I don't own it!

**Prologue**

Cigarette smoke pooled around an old wooden table where five men lounged casually, maintaining slight conversation, drinking and betting away their money. Kenneth Tsukino cursed under his breath and begrudgingly pushed forward his last poker chips. The rest of the men at the table chuckled drunkenly at the growing pile of money, jewelry and other riches in front of them, all confident of their hands. Each man placed forward the money needed, until the circle came to its last man. He was very handsome, mused Kenneth, with incredibly dark shiny hair and a tall, muscular frame. A couple more shots of tequila and I'd be ready to kiss him! The drunk was overcome with childish giggles.

"C'mon, are you in or out?" The gentleman across from him asked impatiently, tapping his foot against the concrete floor. The dark-haired man's deep blue eyes twinkled mischievously and he leaned forward, the smoky light framing his face as he flashed a slight grin. A sizeable pile of chips was pushed into the centre of the table.

"I raise you one-hundred thousand dollars."

Kenneth's mouth fell open. The rest of the men stared at each other in shock and turned to the big better.

"What's the matter men? It's already too late to back out." He leaned back in his chair as the other players angrily counted out their chips and placed them in the pile. Only Kenneth hesitated. He turned towards the dark-haired man.

"I'm all out of chips. And there's no way I own anything of that kind of value."

"Then you're out." The handsome man turned away from him and back to his cards.

"W-wait! I might have one thing." Kenneth blurted out desperately. The man turned back towards him, intrigued.

"My daughter."

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak.

"She's a beautiful young thing, just seventeen. Her mother passed a few years ago, and I'm sick of having her around anyway…" The drunk drawled on.

"Plus, she's still a virgin. Could be some fun, y'know what I'm sayin'?" Kenneth leaned in and winked at the man, before bursting into laughter.

The dark-haired man's eyes glinted ever so slightly.

"Fine, I'll allow it."

"Is everyone done betting?" Another man spoke up. The group nodded wearily.

"Then please show your hands."

One by one, each man showed his cards. The first three had mediocre hands, but none were really enough to win. Kenneth Tsukino smacked down his straight flush, grinning, and surveyed the pile of riches that would soon be his. His view was distorted by the royal flush that was lazily placed on the table. His face dropped and anger boiled up inside him as he bashed his palms against the wood. The rest of the disgruntled men quickly stood and left the table, leaving Kenneth, the mysterious winner, and his pile of riches, still sitting by the table. Kenneth's anger had subsided and now his face was white, sitting nervously in front of this stranger.

"So," This man collected his riches and stood up. "About your daughter…"

Kenneth sighed in relief. At least this man would take his daughter instead of his life savings.

"Yes, I'll sign a contract or deliver her to you or whatever."

The man again raised an eyebrow, surprised at his willingness to sell away his child.

"What is her name?"

Kenneth looked up from his drink. "Hm?"

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Oh, her name is Serena." He reached up and shook the stranger's hand.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr…?

The beautiful young man looked down at this bumbling drunk.

"Darien. Shields."

And with that he left the room, leaving Kenneth Tsukino teetering on his feet, feeling proud that despite what he had told his fellow gamblers, he had still had some chips yet unused.


	2. Chapter 2- Milkshakes and Meatballs

Hi everybody! Thank you for all the reviews and support so far! Everyone has been really nice regarding this story, and I'd like to thank you all for that. I was eager to post a new chapter so I'm sorry if there are some errors. I promise I'll go back and fix it later. But for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I love Sailor Moon, I don't own it!

**Chapter 1- Milkshakes and Meatballs**

Serena's shoes hit the hot pavement as she ran down the deserted city street. Incredibly long golden locks flew everywhere, held up only in their signature 'meatball' hairstyle. She struggled to control her breathing as she raced towards Juuban High. Five minutes away and already ten minutes late, she remembered cheerily that at least this morning she hadn't had to deal with her father. Actually, he wasn't really her father. Her _step_father had come home late last night, later than usual, barely standing as he lurched through the front door and proceeded to fall unconscious onto his mattress. He was still asleep by the time she had left, and for that Serena was grateful. She hated the abuse he screamed at her every morning in his hung-over state. Only when he got truly drunk did she get to rush out the door in the morning, un-harmed by his cruel words.

Heart racing, she sidestepped the occasional passer-by and weaved through the on-coming traffic. Jogging eagerly across the road, she turned the corner to face her school and smiled proudly to herself. That could be my quickest time yet, she thought giddily as she skipped through the tall front gates. Truthfully, she hated school, but recently she had hated home more, and found comfort in being somewhere where she was not constantly confronted with her monster of a father. Here, she could at least be herself.

"Miss Haruna is gonna kill me," she muttered while energetically climbing the stairs to her first classroom. Reaching the top floor, she turned into the deserted hallway and quietly walked towards the furthest doorway. Taking in a deep breath, she slipped into the class late, as she did everyday, trying to be a silent as possible. Unfortunately, this tactic was yet to work.

"MS. TSUKINO!"

Serena cringed at the screeching noise her name made from her teacher's mouth. Inching her way towards a seat in the third row, she mumbled vague excuses and apologies, and slid into a window seat as Ms. Haruna scolded her with particular aggression. Once she had cooled off and resumed teaching the class, Serena finally got a chance to look around the room. Up in the front row, Amy's blue locks shone brightly, whipping around her pretty face as she turned to smile sympathetically at Serena. She smiled back wearily and rested her head on the desk, large blue eyes tilted towards the window. Outside, leaves rustled and sunlight streaked through treetops while the wind whipped through the quiet nearby streets. Serena's mind began to drift back to more savoury thoughts. She wondered bitterly what mood her father would be in when she returned home. After particularly drunken nights, he usually greeted her in an either angry, tired or falsely remorseful fashion. Judging from his late morning start, she could only hope that today he would just be tired. Deep in thought, she barely noticed the outstretched tan hand waving urgently in her line of vision.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Serena!"

Serena blinked, taking a moment to remember where she was, and looked across from her to a tall, grinning brunette. Smiling, she sat up.

"Lita! I can't believe I didn't see you there!"

Lita shrugged. "You seemed pretty deep in thought, I figured I'd just let you continue." Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Were you day-dreaming about a boy?"

Serena smiled weakly and bit her lip to keep from saying anything. She never really talked about Kenneth, but her friends knew enough to greatly dislike him and would jump at the chance to fiercely protect her. Often it was just better to keep these problems to herself.

Lita had already moved onto other things, though. Leaning across her desk, she smiled excitedly at Serena.

"You're still coming to the arcade after school with me and Amy, right? Raye and Mina will be there!"

Serena looked over at Lita and giggled.

"When have I ever missed a chance to go to the arcade? Of course I'm coming!"

Satisfied with her answer, Lita fell back into her chair and continued to listen to the teacher. Serena rested her chin against her palm and continued to gaze out the window, wondering about what future awaited her. For some reason the thought unsettled her. Leaning back in her chair, she began to contemplate why this was, until the back leg of her chair snapped and she was sent toppling to the ground in a thundering crash. The whole class turned to stare at her as Amy hurried over to help her up and Lita began laughing uncontrollably. Ms. Haruna twisted around just in time to see her fall.

"MS. TSUKINO!"

"…and then she fell backwards off her chair and the whole class was staring and- I can't even-"

Lita continued to erupt into fits of laughter as the others listened and giggled along with her. That is, except, for Serena. She sat in the corner of the leather booth, lips set in a firm pout, glimacing at the memory of her humiliating fall. Ms. Haruna had really let her have it after that, and she had just barely gotten out of the room without a detention. Luckily, her teacher had "business" to attend to after school, and she didn't have time to supervise Serena, so at least today luck was on her side. Well, mostly.

Raye eyed here smugly and casually spoke up.

"Oh, cheer up Serena, you've never been known as particularly _graceful_."

She and Lita began roaring with laughter again, and when it finally subsided Mina patted here on the back. The blonde beauty smiled at her and attempted to be comforting.

"Maybe a milkshake will make you feel better, hm? Or perhaps a hamburger?"

Serena's eyes glinted.

"Both."

Mina winked and then wiggled out of the booth.

"You got it! Lita, can you give me a hand?"

Wiping away a stray tear, Lita also stood and followed behind Mina.

"Sure! Oh, I wonder if that cute waiter will be working today? He is so dreamy…"

Amy shuffled over to Serena and gave her a sweet smile.

"It really wasn't that bad. I'm sure nobody even remembers it now. The girls are just teasing you."

Serena sighed and shook her head.

"I know, but it got me a free hamburger, so why should I complain?"

She started smiling again and Amy felt instantly better. When Mina and Lita returned with Serena's food, the five girls began talking and were soon engaged in a rowdy, laughter-filled conversation. When everyone had settled down and were all picking at the scraps of their meals, Serena noticed Lita watching the blonde behind the arcade counter, eyeing him hungrily. She couldn't help but laugh. Lita swiveled her head around to face Serena and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You, making eyes at that cute waiter over there." She imitated a wide-eyed look of admiration and fluttered her eyelashes at Lita. She blushed.

"What's wrong with an innocent crush? It's not like she's going to marry the guy!" Raye proclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Oh c'mon, Raye! Don't you ever want to fall in love?" Mina asked casually, sipping at her iced tea.

Raye scoffed. "Love? I don't need some man in my life to be happy! Love is overrated."

"I don't know, I think it might be nice to have someone in my life, that I can trust and have fun with and lean on in hard times." Lita's eyes glazed over as she imagined her dream man. "Amy, can't you back me up?"

Amy looked up from the pages of her book.

"I don't know, I think I agree with Raye. You don't need a man in your life to be happy. And you know that if you ever need something, we're here for you!"

Mina grinned playfully,

"Well, there _are_ some things that we can't provide for her, right Amy?"

Amy blushed deeply and buried her face back in her book.

"What about you, Serena?" All the girls turned towards her.

She stared up at the ceiling and thought for a second.

"I think that being in love would be nice, but in reality, it's kind of unlikely. I wouldn't pass up the chance for true love, but I'm also not gonna wait around for my prince charming to come sweep me off my feet."

Lita punched her playfully.

"Look who's going all deep and articulate on us! What have you done with the real Serena?"

"Maybe she just needs some sugar. What do you say we get some ice-cream?"

Serena turned to Mina excitedly, eyes wide.

"Ice-cream?"

After saying their goodbyes to Raye and Mina, Serena, Lita and Amy wandered their way home, chatting and laughing. Soon Serena was walking alone, the surprisingly quiet roads shrouded in the pinky-golden haze of the setting sun. The joy of the past afternoon was quickly wearing off, replaced only by a heavy sense of dread. Serena walked slowly, trying to postpone the inevitable. She would have to face her father at some point. Turning onto her street, she braced herself for whichever version of him she would have to deal with tonight. She hated him, and how miserable he made her life. If only her mother had known how this whole situation would turn out. The air caught in her throat at the thought of her mother, stopping Serena in her tracks.

"You will not cry, Serena Tsukino." She whispered to herself, eyes already watering. It had been too long and dwelling on the event wouldn't do her any good.

Approaching her front door, something strange stirred within Serena. Some odd sensation that she hadn't felt before, making her feel both frightened and excited. Unlocking the door, her hand gripped the knob and slowly turned it. Creaking open, light burst through the open doorway and flooded her vision.

Something told Serena that tonight would be a long night.

Sorry that this was a bit of a nothing chapter! I'm just trying to set up the situation and introduce Serena as a character. I promise that the next chapter will be more eventful! Please keep the reviews coming!


	3. Chapter 3- The Orphanage

Hey Guys! I know its been ages, but I recently got back into things and remembered I really wanted to continue this story. Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites, it really means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy. Alison xx

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I don't own Sailor Moon!

**Chapter 2- The Orphanage**

Serena was surprised to see light pouring out of the kitchen at the end of the main hallway. Usually her father sulked in his bedroom after a long night out, or sat in the living room yelling at the television. She slowly inched towards the kitchen doorway, hesitating just outside. Summoning all her courage, she took a deep breath in and walked confidently into the kitchen.

Her father had his back to her, energetically working away at the stove, humming a merry tune to himself. He reached over the table, picked up an egg and cracked it into his frying pan, only to resume his humming. Serena was shocked. Of all the moods she had imagined him being in tonight, happy was not one of them.

As a general rule, happy was never a mood Kenneth displayed.

She stood awkwardly just inside the room for a couple of moments, unsure of what to do, before finally speaking up.

"What are you doing?"

Kenneth seemed startled by the realization of her presence, but quickly recovered and swung around to greet her.

"Oh, Serena darling, I'm so glad to see you!" He smiled warmly, but somewhere in his eyes twinkled a hint of malice. "I've been waiting for you to come home!"

Serena raised an eyebrow. Something was obviously very wrong.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Please, come sit down. I'm just rustling us up some dinner. Would you like an omelet?" He motioned for her to sit down at the kitchen table.

She didn't move.

"Thanks, but I've already eaten." Serena eyed him cautiously.

"When has that ever stopped you? Please, I insist."

Serena's voice turned hard. "I'm not hungry."

Impatience and anger flashed across Kenneth's face momentarily, but he soon returned to a hearty grin.

"Fine." He stared her down, and Serena willed herself to not shake under his gaze. She needed to be strong.

Suddenly, he whirled around and bent over, causing Serena to jump.

Turning back around, he held in his hands a sleek black shopping bag, with tufts of crepe paper bursting out the top. Kenneth held it out to her.

"I got you a gift today."

Serena looked at it curiously, but made no move to touch it. Being affectionate, cooking dinner, getting her gifts? He must have done something terrible to being trying to cover it up this much. Finally, she turned to him.

"Can you please drop the act and tell me what's going on here?"

Kenneth, surprised by her bluntness, decided now would have to be the time to tell her. He sighed and rubbed his hands in exasperation.

"Okay," He sat down. "Here's the thing; while I've tolerated your presence in my household for many years, I have decided that your stay here has reached its…" He struggled to find the right word," …limit."

Serena's brow furrowed as she tried to understand what he was saying. Her sole comfort was in knowing that now, at least, he was showing his true self again.

"Therefore I will be handing over your guardianship to someone else." Noticing her quizzical expression, he laughed cruelly.

"Oh, you stupid girl! Don't you know what this means? I'm giving you away."

The reality hit Serena like a slap in the face. She had heard of this before. She knew where she was going.

"Wait, so does this mean you're sending me to… the Orphanage?" Her voice shook a little more with every word.

The Juuban Children's Orphanage, while it appeared harmless, was the most feared place in the city. Supposedly housing for "difficult children', it was where kids were sent when no one else would take them. It ran more like a prison than an orphanage. Most of the adults there to enforce order and safety were corrupt, and rape, abuse and murder were daily occurences. Serena could only imagine the horror of being a young woman trying to survive there.

Kenneth let out a harsh laugh.

"No, what I have in store for you is much worse."

Serena could feel the terror boiling up inside of her as he continued. She grabbed the edge of the bench for support as the room began spinning, This couldn't be happening.

Smiling smugly, he recounted the events of the past night.

"Fortunately, I was lucky enough to sell you off before I had to give up anything of real… importance."

As she listened to him talk, the fear rising inside of Serena slowly began to turn into anger, and a deep hatred stirred inside of her.

"So what shall be expected of me as a," Her bitter question was interrupted by a strong shudder, "slave?"

Kenneth shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe he'll keep you as a maid, or have you run errands or something." His eyes glinted.

"But then again, men do have certain needs…"

Serena took a step towards him, her body seething with rage.

"You bastard."

Kenneth narrowed his eyes.

"Careful now, you should remember that I am still your father. I'm sure you're your new master wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to be all broken up." His voice had become dangerously low.

He stood and walked to face her in a few quick strides. Serena held her head high, and tried her best to intimidate him, but all he did was smirk.

Moving in close, he stopped moving inches in front of her face.

"Now you're going to take your present, go upstairs and get dressed for Mr. Shields. I want you looking as delectable as possible when he meets you."

"Go to hell." She spat, and within seconds he was behind her and a thin, sharp blade was pressed roughly against her neck.

Serena's breathing became tight and shallow as she watched the blade glint against her throat. Kenneth chuckled behind her, and leant over her shoulder.

"Now you're going to do what I say, or you'll face the consequences. Are we clear?"

She managed a weak nod behind the blade's edge, and Kenneth began to push her out of the room and up onto the second level of the house.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Be sure to review, favourite and follow if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4- Kenneth's Plan

Hey guys! Alison here. Sorry that this chapter is quite short, I just wanted to get this bit out of the way as quickly as possible. Thanks for the support so far, you don't know how much it means to me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xx

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**Chapter 3- Kenneth's Plan  
**

As they reached Serena's room at the end of the upper hallway, she had almost gotten used to the cold, thin blade of the knife resting against her pale neck. She knew she had to appear strong to her father, but inside Serena had never been more terrified. What was going to happen to her? Would she ever be able to see her friends again? Maybe she would be dead by tomorrow, all used up in just one night. The thought made her throat tighten in fear, and she barely managed a final breath before Serena was being pushed into her own bedroom.

The room was in complete darkness, with magazines and clothes draped across the floor, apart from a few small candles placed strategically across the room to give it a warm feeling. Her lip curled into a snarl as she realized who had done this. Kenneth had obviously been planning this, down to every last little sick detail. He moved them towards her four-poster bed and forced her to sit down.

"Now," he said, the glee never leaving his face," I bought this lovely outfit for you to wear. We need to have you looking as ravishing as possible for your new master."

He eyed her almost hungrily, and she glared back at him in disgust.

"So if you behave now and listen to me, maybe I'll let you change on your own." He lent towards her and slowly ran the knife across her collarbone, making Serena flinch backwards.

"You fucking pervert." She spat, and his lip curled into a small grin.

"Now, now, Serena," he cooed, "is that really the way you want to respond, considering the situation?"

She stared back him at him in disdain, but fought to bite her lip. She knew this wasn't the time to fight Kenneth.

He smiled in success. "Now put this own, do your hair and tell me when you're done." He turned towards the door and stopped just before leaving.

"And don't even think about trying to escape. The windows have been covered in barbed wire, and I'll be right outside the door. I've also taken the liberty of removing any items that could be used to.." He paused, "hurt yourself."

Kenneth smirked one final time as he exited the room.

"I'll leave that up to your new master."

Serena froze in place as he shut the door. As much as she wanted to scream until her throat was hoarse, to cry her eyes out, she knew that strength was what she was really going to need from now on. Taking a deep breath in, she reached towards the bag that Kenneth had left behind and pulled out the dress inside. She held in her lap a red silk slip with a lace fringe, and a set of frilly black lingerie. Serena blanched at the thought of her father walking through a store picking these things out for her, trying to find something that would make another man find her appealing. She found it disgusting, but knew she didn't have any other choice but to put it on.

The lace of the underwear was cool and soft against her skin. She shivered in the cool evening air, and slipped into the dress, feeling incredibly naked in the outfit. It was held up by two thin straps and barely reached halfway down her thighs. Moving towards the vanity mirror by her desk, she re-did her usual meatball hairstyle and made up her face as little as she thought she could get away with. Serena wanted to seem as unattractive as she could, so she barely touched up her face and hoped that Kenneth wouldn't mention it. Finished, she sighed into the mirror and looked to her reflection for help.

What was she going to do?

A fist banging against the door brought her back into reality.

"Hey!" Kenneth shouted, "Are you done? Jesus…"

Serena took one last look at her reflection and tried to calmly walk towards the door.

Breathing in heavily, she managed to find enough of a voice to tell him she was done. Pushing the door open excitedly, Kenneth moved into the room, twirling his kitchen knife in glee, and stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"Well, don't you look nice?" His eyes glinted with dark thoughts and Serena couldn't help but avoid his gaze as he looked her up and down.

"Do a little spin for me, won't you?"

Serena walked in a quick, tight circle, trying to give him the least satisfaction as possible. He chuckled and walked menacingly towards her.

"My. My. Haven't you grown up, Serena." He whispered, running his fingers down her arm and landing on her waist. She tried to push herself away from him, but he dropped the knife and used the other hand to grab her by the hips and pull Serena closer.

"Get away from me." She spat, but he just laughed in her face.

"Now, don't be like that. I'm sure your mysterious new owner won't mind if I have a little fun." He moved one of his hands down her back, and she flinched as he felt her up. Fighting against him, Serena finally managed to push him away.

"Screw you!" She yelled, kicking him in the crotch. He screamed in agony, and grabbed the knife lying on the ground.

"You little bitch!" He muttered through gritted teeth, crawling towards her in pain. Finally getting to his feet, Kenneth raised the blade into the air and suddenly stopped as the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Kenneth slowly lowered the knife, and that murderous rage was quickly replaced by his usual smug smirk.

"I guess it's time for you to go." He said as he grabbed Serena and dragged her downstairs to meet her new master. She froze up in fear, and silently wondered what kind of man would want to be part of such a horrible situation.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise this is the last 'boring' one, and you get to meet Damien in the next chapter, so be excited! Please review, follow, and favourite! xx Alison


End file.
